Adrian Vasiliev
This character belongs to Alex and can be found here Adrian Vasiliev is the son of King Sebastian and Queen Anna and the third child of the House of Vasiliev. He is the younger half brother of Alexander and Vera. He murders his older half brother to try steal his claim to the throne but it backfires when he burns his brother alive with his demon powers. In his first life he was a demon known as Pride in an army made to fight the heavens but was cast down to earth as punished. Origins Originally The Seven Deadly sins were just created by Lucifer himself. He wanted to use them in a bid to create an army big enough to stand against God & his angels, alongside his common Demons, the Seven Deadly sins would stand tall and attempt to overrule heaven when God wasn't expecting it. He created Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Pride & finally his only female demon, Lust. When Lucifer went on the attack of heaven it all went a little wrong, The Angel's had already been tipped off by someone and were expecting the visit and they came out in full force, banishing Lucifer and all his demonic creations to live an eternity on earth for even trying to think he could overrule the good in the world with his handful of loyal minions. The seven deadly sins were then granted with human identities to fit into the earth and it's way of the world. They were placed into all different parts of the world after they were never deemed to meet again or the full force of destruction would be unleashed into the world. As a result parts of their memories of their past lives of demon's were blocked out, only able to obtain when connecting with a fellow sin which wouldn't ever happen in the eyes of God at least. Sin of Pride Damned to be human Once coming to earth, the sin of Pride was placed into a human vessel child. He was given the identity of Adrian Vasiliev. His host body was born in Moscow, Russia to the king and queen of the time, Sebastian and Anna Vasiliev, thus marking Adrian as royalty. Before Adrian's birth however, his father the king was married to another woman named Diana and the couple had two children together, Alexander and Vera. However before Adrian's birth, Diana died mysteriously and the king remarried to Anna. His children from his first marriage were not at all happy when Adrian came along as they did not trust him or his mother. It was rumored that Anna had seduced the king away and convinced him to have his first wife killed so they could be together. The new queen did not help matters by being cold to her stepchildren and shoving Adrian into the lime-light. See the truth was, Anna wanted her son to be king one day and not Alexander, thinking her son was more matched for the job than Diana's son. Anna pleaded with her husband to have his first two children declared as bastards so Adrian could one day rule as king. Of course, Adrian was not clueless about his mother's plans and in fact wanted it. He felt he deserved to be king and not his half sibling. After all, in Adrian's mind, his mother was the present queen, not Alexander's. Why should he be allowed to one day rule? It wasn't fair. Nonetheless, the king would not see to it to cast away his first two children. He knew Alexander would make a much better king would day because he was not prideful like his much younger brother. He would rule with kindness, while Adrian would rule out of vanity, believing himself to be a god. The king could not allow his youngest son this much power. It would only go to his head. Once Adrian learned his father's wishes and knew he would never be king he knew there was only one thing he could do. He had to kill his brother and take the throne for himself. So one night while Alexander was sleeping, Adrian snuck into his chambers. He went to his older brother's bed and watched as he slept, holding a dagger in his hand, ready to strike. However, as he watched his sleeping brother something strange began within Adrian. He felt a terrible rage begin to swell inside him. He felt it grow until it burnt into his skin and completely took over. It blinded him. So when he reached both his hands out and flames of fire bust out onto his sleeping brother, he was shocked to his core. By the time he realized what had happened his brother was already dead, having been burnt alive. Adrian screamed out in horror at his actions, throwing the dagger that was meant for his brother. Hearing his screams, servants rushes in, only to find a horrific sight. It was clear to everyone that, somehow, Adrian was responsible. Having no other option, Adrian fled the country, knowing if he stayed his father would have him executed. He went to England and stayed there in exile for a number of years, marrying into a wealthy family. He felt no sorrow for the murder of his brother for a long time. The only thing that upset him was knowing he could never be king. His pride was too much for him to feel guilt for murder. Oh boy, how things change! After many years living in England, something became painfully clear to Adrian. He wasn't aging. After turning twenty-five, his body stayed the same. He had been in England for twenty years and still his body stayed the same, untouched by time. His wife would age, and age badly, but not him. Why? It was around this time that Adrian became to realize he wasn't exactly normal. He had always known he was better than most, but this was different. There was a hunger within him that he would not satisfy with food or sex. It was not a hunger of the body but the soul. His soul was calling out to a higher force and Adrian was only beginning to understand. I mean to rule them UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION